Trapped by reality, voices will set you free!
by Somanoko
Summary: 19 year old Janus Creed finds herself in an alleyway in a world she knows well, but perhaps not well enough to survive it. Partially insane with a strange voice inside her mind she wanders into the world of night and darkness filled with creatures of the night. Based on Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines Oc with potential oc/oc oc/Beckett M for Language and Gore.


**Trapped by reality, voices will set you free!** Based on:(Vampire Masquerade: Bloodlines)

_I don't own it, except my Oc Janus Creed and my Oc Malkavain Male! Thx_

I woke with a killer headache and cold stone beneath me. A small voice told me to get up, now...Now...NOW! It urged me insistently to get up. Looking around me I found myself in an alleyway full of trash and filth. Short spiked hair greasy from dirt and oil. I hoped that a warm bath would be in my near future. I stood on shaky legs and tried to remember; well I tried to remember anything really. I shook my head, trying to clear it. The voice that had urged me sat silently in my head. Was it really there, I wondered. Down the alley where was a light and some people; Bums from the look of it. Living in filth and dirt off of trash and scraps. Not the life I remembered having. The voice urged me to find out where I was, and how I might have gotten here. I remembered now that this voice had almost always been there as long as I could remember. A lonely childhood and mental trauma had made sure of that. Not that I was crazy; I mean: I'm a little weird, diffidently strange, but not out-right insane. Pretty close though, the voice supplied. I couldn't argue with it. I wouldn't take much to crack me at this point.

In case you're wondering, which most normal people would be by now, by the way, I am an 19 year old female punk kid. Or so my mother loves to call me, though I'm sure she'd much rather call me dead or better yet "never born". My name is Janus Creed. I don't have the best personality, didn't even before I went kind of funny in the head. Angry and crazy don't make happy friends. But I do my best to deal with myself. When I'm not pissed at something, that's about 30% of the time, I'm either really quiet (I'm thinking/concentrating/or sleeping) or really hyper. In high school I was no good at anything, well. That's not entirely true. I did well in a few subjects. History and art. English was easy, as it should have been after living in America for my entire life. Math and me didn't mix well, to rational to complex. Rational and complex don't mix well either. Anyway. I'm about 5'5, blue eyes, short spiky brown hair girl next door. Not a really gorgeous, you would never see all the guys or girls turn on heel and fall over to look at me. But I'm pretty enough in the plain kind of way. Grandma called it a "classic beauty" whatever that means. I'm the geeky kind of "punk". I Pirate everything from five dollar music cd's to several hundred dollar computer programs without batting an eye. You want something on the internet, I can find it. My personality jumps around a lot. Friends back home (reminds me that I still don't know where I am) said that they thought it was because of my "star sign". Mine being Gemini. The crazy, multiple personality (sometimes called Two-faced) sign.

I stepped out of the dark ally and across the street I saw something I knew couldn't possibly be there. A neon sign. No it's not the fact that there's a neon sign, those are normal. It was what it said.

"The Last Round"

Shock and fear swept past my heart in quick succession. No. This. Could. Not. be. 'Go in.' I let out another gasp, this time at the clarity of the voice. 'Go in to there, Meet our fate head on, or it shall chase us down like prey'. Never had the voice that was both mine and not mine, said anything like this. Never so clear to my ears, or was it my mind. I looked down either side of the street. No one but bums. I crossed and reached for the handle. What was I gonna say when I got in. I knew who I would see at this point. Smiling Jack. He's almost always here, right? The door suddenly swung outward and violently struck my head, sending me back on my back. "Ouwwww..." I let out a pained cross between a yelp and groan. "Oh shit. Now what do we have here? Little Ms, You alright? Oh wow are you filthy."

I looked up to see red crimson hair. What was this woman's name again? 'Damsel' the voice supplied. Oh right I thought. "Oh man, and you're bleeding! Shit...Well come on in. Get you something." She reached down to me at which point I pulled away. "We can stand." I said automatically. Wait..."We?" What was I talking about. 'We, us. You and me. I am both you and not.'

Right we.

She gave me a strange look I had grown accustomed to getting from time to time from people. I stood up quickly. A little too quickly, I almost fell back over sideways. "Well come on in..." She turned and yelled into the bar. "...Hey guys, found something. Girl out here. Bumped her head, pretty beat up, gonna get her a little cleaned up and shit. Don't give her trouble." Heads inside turned at the mention of a guest. Someone slinked into a dark corner, but I swore it looked like a twisted inhuman form. ' "Nosferatu ' the voice supplied. 'Yeah' I agreed back to it. Great, Now I'm talking to it. I looked away, I didn't want to bring attention to myself, even less so here. I was unsure of how things would work out if they knew I knew who and what they were. I hoped none of them were Malkavain, or they might know to much about me. 'You would be Malkavain...' the voice whispered. I almost shivered at the whisper. I knew it was right. I was best fitting for that clan, already halfway there. Why did I have that weird voice? It didn't help the way I talked, or that fact that to them, it would look like I had a weird insight thing...too much like a Malk. Before I had time to think anymore, Damsel dragged me away from the staring people and dragged me upstairs. On the way I caught Jack looking at me with a strange knowing look on his face. I was unsure, but I wondered if he somehow knew or if he thought I was going to get eaten before the end of the night. The voice gave me no new clues.

On the second floor there was a bathroom with a bathtub and other bathroomy stuff. While it was like I remember from the game, It was...Different. More real, and more complex. Little details that could not have been in a game where here. I guess that shouldn't surprise me so much. This place was seeming real as it looked and felt, not to mention smelled. "Here's the bathroom. There are towels there come back down to the bar when you're done...oh...wait right here." She left for about 3 seconds before she was back. 'Vampire speed'. "Here are some cloths. I don't know how they will fit on you but it's better than your filthy clothing."

I nodded. "Thank you..." I was about to say her name before the voice or entity as I had started to think of it, nearly chocked me. Literally, It had put in a huge effort on it's part to stop me from speaking. 'Do not say her name. She hasn't told you it.' Damsel didn't seem to notice and instead said "Oh! My name is Damsel! See you after your bath."

She left and I closed the door and locked it. Not that it made much of a difference; they could get in if they really wanted. I covered the key hole just in case and searched the room with my eyes and my mind. 'No one is in here with us.' the voice declared.

I let the bath fill with warm water, adding soapy bubbles. I stripped down and slid in, sighing as I let the warmth soak into my very bones. 10 minutes later after soaking I decided I should try to get out of here as soon as possible, and find out how I got from my home that was either 300 or some miles away or possibly a whole different dimension away. I sighed again. Standing up out of the bath I got out and dried off. I put on my own bra. In the pile of stuff I found a fresh pair of underwear that was still in the original package, brand new. I slipped into the pair of dark blue jeans and brown tank top Damsel had gotten me. I put on my own shoes again. A pair of brown leather sandals. They would do for now. I should get some sneakers though I thought. 'Yes, for running'.

I exited the bathroom and took a few seconds to look around. There was a half hidden person in the corner. Eyes stared out at me. I quickly turned away and walked as calmly as I could manage down the stairs. "Well well. You certainly are much lovelier when your clean darling!" I turned. An unfamiliar man stood leaning against some of the benches where others ate. 'Vampire'

I nodded at him and did my best to smile. "Thank you, I suppose."

Over the next few minutes the voice pointed out everyone in the bar as either vampire or human. Sometimes it would tell me what clan they were other times it seemed it could not tell me. "There you are. Well you look and smell much better." Not always the best thing in a world with vampires I thought silently. Myself and the voice in my head were on edge, and nearly everyone in the room knew it.

A man from the counter set a menu in front of me. I stared blankly at it for a moment before looking back at him. "I...I'm sorry, I don't really have any money and..." He quickly cut me off waving his hands and shaking his head. "Nah kid, it's fine. On the house." I wanted to turn the offer down but...'eat we need it'. "I...I guess. Thank you. I think I'll just have a burger and a drink. You have Coke...and can you make the burger medium-rare." I could feel eyes on the back of my head and I did my best to ignore them. I could hear a whisper, on outside of my head, from a corner of the room. "Strange girl..." "Shhhhh...I think she can her us. It's odd you know. I feel like she's watching us even with her back to us...creepy." "You guys realized you being freaked out by a child right? A human child. She can't hear us."

'Listen to them. Learn. You might find out something useful'

I did listen as best I could. I listened as I ate the burger (Damn it was good, juicy and still a little bloody.) And as I sat and sipped my drink. I thanked Damsel and the bartender before making a move to leave. "Hey! Kid. You got somewhere to be? What is your name anyway?" 'Jack, turn to face him'

I did. Why was I listening to the voices in my head? 'Voice, only one child' I almost rolled my eyes at the smart ass voice. "Oh um...Well not really but...my name is Janus...Janus Creed. Why? Who are you?" I almost faltered but managed to cover it. Jack reached out and wrapped his arm around my neck and over my shoulders in a friendly kind of way. I however was on guard and unsettled by his interest. He guided me up the stairs to the secluded area. Gary, Damsel and a few others followed us.

'They have cornered us'

Gary was the one to talk. "Your strange, you know that right?" He laughed a little. I raised my eyebrow. 'Might as well tell them the truth. Better if they don't catch you in a lie'. "Like your one to talk Gary. Nosferatu are not the most 'normal' people around." A grin swept across his face. "Ah, so you do know all of us?" I paused thought about it. "No...not really. It's hard to explain. We know some of you. Jack, Skelter, Damsel, you Gary and Nines...we also know Prince-what's his face...oh yeah and Beckett. But to the most part. No. we don't really know anyone."

They studied me. 'Do you think they are going to kill us...?' I questioned the voice. All I got was a mental shrug. "How did you know about us anyway?" I questioned. Gary smiled a little. The action did not help the look of his face, ugly as he was. "There is a Malkavian here. If you haven't noticed." He motioned to the corner. I looked back at the corner. The half hidden person sat there. I remembered him from earlier. "...as you might know, they have...insight on different things. He knew you were coming soon I think."

"Hum...so, that's how you knew..." I could only look at the Malkavian curiously. I had to fight down a blush. The man, who looked about 21 to 25 years old. He had short black hair that was longer on top and short down the sides and back. He had stunning eyes that I couldn't quite decide if they looked green or yellow at any given moment. Lean too. He had a small straight line expression on his lips. He suddenly grinned at me, flashing brilliantly white teeth and two fangs. "I saw thee in a dark dream of the future may to come. Said voices plague the sane, and the Jester's happy meal crown will fall." He grinned at me. I wondered if he expected me to understand or not. I paused trying to come up with something good to say. The voice was deciphering the message. 'He knew you were coming. He had a Malk vision that told him a "Sane" person would come plagued with an insane voice. Perhaps He means you are going to be linked to the Princes down fall. The "Happy meal crown" would refer to a fake leadership perhaps.'

My mouth formed an "o" shape. The Malkavian in front of me could apparently see I had figured it out and continued. "Visions are tangled, but the sane shall have a mind to lose to gain their wings." I looked to the voice to decipher it. 'His visions are not always clear, but you will have to lose your mind to become free...presumably he means you will become a vampire before this is over, a Malkavian most likely. He may have plans to change us. Tread carefully.'

Again he grinned at me, but suddenly it dropped off his face. "But...I have unhappy news, you turtles shell is far away, but also close...unreachable. You can never reclaim your shell."

In the room the vampires all looked confused or annoyed, or in some cases both. Jack stepped it. "Are you getting any of this? Don't worry if you can't, neither can we but..." "No...I understand perfectly. His language is no different than ours."

"Why do you refer to yourself as more than one." I looked up at him. "Because I am. 'The sane with an insane voice'."

I looked back at the frowning Malkavian. "We can't claim our old shell but we can make a new one out of harder material and glue it to our backs. We won't lose it this time." The Malkavian grinned! "I am glad. You know what my mind means to say." I nodded.

I looked around. "Do you guys have to kill me then? or something...?" The vampires all looked at each other...unsure, what were they going to do. It seemed like they themselves were uncertain of the situation. "No need. Ask the Jester for permission to dance the night!"

Damsel growled. "What the hell is that damn Malk saying! Does anyone even understand him. I looked at the group of vampires, they did look confused. "You mean you really couldn't understand that?" "Like you could?" Damsel through up her arms. "Well yeah, He said that someone needs to ask the Prince for permission for me to be embraced. That way it won't be any problem if I know about the vampires, he wouldn't even need to know I knew before hand actually..." A wave of talking swept the room. "This room is full of vampires willing bare their fangs at your neck, but none willing to ask the Jester for permission. I shall take this dark vision to the Jester!" He nearly ran or skipped I couldn't quite tell, out of the room and building. "What the...Hell. Damn Malks. What's he off to now?"

"I think...I think he's gonna ask now..." I said a little dazed. "Well then." Jack said, "I guess we shall have to wait till he gets back to find out. Want another coke kid?"

**Authors Note: If you haven't guess she's been taken out of "our world" and poped into theirs.**

**Review**** if you like. Plz and Thx**

Malk's hair: d/54027-1/Two+Toned+short+man+haircut+with+spiky+bang+long+and+short+in+the+


End file.
